Machinima Episode 2
by Great White Chief
Summary: A script for the second episode of our machinima. Please review and tell me if it's any good.


Dowell shouting and driving wildly around in a mongoose while Dave and Markus watch.

Markus: He's drunk again

Opening

**(Dave and Markus still watching Dowell)**

Dave: Do you think he drinks out of frustration or something?

Markus: I don't know, maybe he just likes to be drunk

Dave: Why would somebody like to be drunk?

Markus: Escape from reality, reduce suffering, cope…I don't know, talk to a psychologist

Dave: They're kind of preachy, I banged one for a couple months and she would always complain about bottling emotions and hiding true potential and stuff like that.

Markus: I did a nurse once, it was completely casual. I think sexy nurses are cliché and stereotypical.

Dave: I don't care about stereotypes; I'd tap a sexy nurse anytime

(Tim walks up)

Markus: Well, for a person that has studied the human body, she wasn't very good at sex

Tim: What's sex?

(Markus and Dave)

Dave: Where the hell did you come from?

Markus: Are you being serious?

Tim: I think so

Markus: Let me try again, do you know what sex is?

Tim: I do not

Dave: Wow

Markus: Oh my God

Dave: Wow

Tim: What is it, is it a type of cat? My stepmom loves cats

Dave: (Chuckling) I bet she does

Markus: Okay Tim, I need you to go get a shadow for me okay. I will tell you everything you need to know if you can bring me a shadow.

Tim: yay, knowledge is smart!

(Tim runs off)

Markus: What are we going to do?

Dave: Just tell him about it

Markus: He won't understand, I don't think he can even spell it.

Dave: He is as immature as they come, it might be good for him

Markus: Or it might traumatize him

Dave: It's a risk I'm going to take

Markus: Fine, but I'll just sit back and watch. I will not take any responsibility for what happens to Tim

Dave: That's fine; I'll claim all the credit for making young Tim a mature man

(Tim runs up)

Tim: Markus, Markus I got (looks in hands). Darn it! (Runs away) I dropped it!

**(Tim, Markus, and Dave in the cafeteria)**

Dave: Then the man will just stick it in. He will continue the process through the use of motion. He won't entirely pull it out, but he will be performing a back and forth motion until he is finished. In short, the schlong goes into the box

Tim: The schlong goes into the box

Dave: Very good, you're learning well. You might be ready to learn about oral pleasure as well.

Markus: Why am I even listening to this? (Walks away)

Dave: Wait Mark! I might need some help

Markus: What do you mean?

Dave: I can't simply explain it to him. He needs visual aid to help him perfectly understand.

Markus: (pauses) Goodbye Dave (walks away)

Dave: No, we're just going to phantomime it

Markus: One, it is called pantomime. Two, screw you (Markus walks out the door)

Dave: Fine I don't need you! (Turns to Tim) Don't worry Tim; I have a friend that can help us out.

(Markus is on a hill sniping at a target. He looks up, as he sees a falcon fly in. Sees it land and runs toward it)

(The falcon drops off the prostitute)

(Two other soldiers exits the falcon and the falcon stops)

Markus: Oh thank God

(Markus runs up to the soldiers)

Markus: My God, you guys have no idea how happy I am to see other people.

Rob: That's great, look you have forty-five minutes. Have her back by then or lose your legs. We have a tight deadline to keep here

Markus: No, you don't understand. I want to get away from here. Please just take me to another base. I promise I'll-

Rob: YOU don't understand! I have a lot of shit to deal with. Do what you paid to do and piss off. You so much as touch my falcon and Pistol will blow your brains out Dave

(Pistol pulls out a gun and aims at Markus)

Markus: (pauses) Of course, my mistake. I'll be back shortly

Rob: You better be

**(Dave, Tim, Markus, and prostitute in cafeteria)**

Markus: What the Hell Dave?

Dave: Oh, you're here

Markus: Of course I'm here!

Dave: Not you, her

Markus: Who is she?

Dave: A prostitute

Markus: What?

Dave: Yeah, we went to elementary school together. She always did like making people feel good, now she does it for a living.

Markus: Why is she here?

Dave: To demonstrate sex to Tim

Markus: What is wrong with you! Why do you have this sick obsession with people watching you have sex!

Dave: I told you he needed visual aid.

Markus: I thought you said you were going to pantomime it. And another thing, how the hell did you contact her when we have no power?

Dave: I found a communicator lying around, so I used it to contact her pimp, Rob, at a base she works at. Now I need to get started.

Markus: No you're not! You're going to stay here and tell me why you didn't call for help.

Dave: The charge was almost gone; I called Rob as quick as I could before it died. Now please

Markus: That does not answer my question you horse's ass. Why didn't you call for help?

Dave: Because I am killing two birds with one stone.

Markus: What?

Dave: After I'm done with her, she and Rob will go back to the base and get a rescue team here to help us.

Markus: What if they don't come?

Dave: Don't worry; she knows how to make somebody come.

(Long pause)

Dave: I mean come as in moving from place to place

Markus: Okay Dave

Dave: She can make people do the other cum too, but I was-

Markus: You're making it worse Dave. Just shut up

(All walk toward Tim)

Dave: Okay Tim, this is a friend of mine. I can't remember her name, and she's mute so we may never learn it. Though, that's a good thing. The best kinds of women are the quiet kinds.

(Prostitute hits Dave)

Dave: Ow, you whore!

Markus: Dave, be careful. He's going to think that that's what women are called.

Dave: You know what? (Turns Tim) Tim, go do something. I don't care what, but do it away from us!

Tim: (Runs away) outside!

Dave: (Turns to prostitute) and as for you, don't ever hit me like that

Markus: You were making sexist comments about women. You deserved it

Dave: Oh, When did you turn into a sensitivity councilor?

Markus: When I was threatened by a pimp and a man named Pistol, who are both apparently soldiers

Dave: Look, I'm sorry okay. I was just trying to be helpful!

**(Dowell, drunk, sees Rob's falcon)**

Dowell: I didn't…know there was another falcon here…and people. The Covenant! They think…they can pull a quick one on me with those costumes? Or eight? (Pulls out a rocket launcher) Fast one this.

(Dowell shoots a rocket at the falcon, falcon explodes. Kills Rob and Pistol)

Dowell: (speaks gibberish as he walks away)

Dave: I swear I heard something

Markus: No you didn't. You're just changing the subject. You always do that

Dave: No I don't.

Markus: And you're a liar too!

Dave: Don't yell at me in front of the slut!

(Prostitute hits Dave)

Dave: (turns to prostitute) I swear to God. If-

(Prostitute is shot in the head by Dowell, who is off-screen)

Dave: What the shit?

(Dowell slowly walks toward Dave and Markus)

Dowell: I took out the Covenant. We need a place….that we can't be seen…in.

Dave: She wasn't a Covenant. Man, Rob is going to be pissed

Dowell: I may…may have made…a mistaken…something.

Markus: You did make a mistake. Quite a big one and-

Dowell: Ssssshhhh….we need…to keep ourselves quiet. There could be more of them.

Markus: There isn't going to be more because there were none to begin with

Dowell: You guys…hide the body. I'll search…for more…things. Don't say anything…about this. (Walks away) I need another shot of Vodka. It's been a long…thing.

Markus: He has a serious problem

Dave: We have a more serious problem. What are going to tell Rob?

Markus: Whatever we say to him won't matter. His money-making prostitute is dead. And we can't say that a drunken stereotype walked into the room, killed her, and then ran away. He won't believe it. We may have to kill him, before he kills us.

Dave: Let's just see what he's doing first. I don't want to lose my access to prostitutes.

**(Dave and Markus are on the roof and see the destroyed falcon in the distance)**

Dave: (Sigh) Well that's one problem solved. Let's go hide that body

(Both walk away from the edge of the roof)

Markus: Dave, you seem unfazed by the fact that your friend is dead. Aren't you the least bit upset?

Dave: We weren't very close. Besides, she's a prostitute. She was bound to die anyways

Markus: That's not the point

**(Dave and Markus walking into the cafeteria)**

Dave: I have plenty of friends; losing one is not going to put me into a depression. (Stops)And where the Hell is the body?

(Shot of the room shows that the body is gone)

Markus: This is very bad

Dave: What do we do?

Markus: There is no way out of this base without a falcon, and ours has no fuel. If she's still alive, by some rare chance, then she will still be here.

Dave: Let's see if Dowell knows anything

**(Markus and Dave find Dowell's body a few feet from the base)**

Markus: He's passed out again. He won't wake up till tomorrow.

Dave: Good, we can just slack off the whole day

Markus: You always slack off

Dave: But this time I'm aloud to

Markus: What about your friend? Aren't you going to try to find her?

Dave: No, I really don't care about that.

Markus: And where the Hell is Tim?

Dave: Again, I don't care. I just want to relax

Markus: Screw it. We might as well relax. We've got nothing else to do. Tim will find his way back.

Dave: I'm going to take care of something first

Markus: Your going to go look at porn aren't you?

Dave: Maybe

Markus: (Sigh)

**(Next shot shows Tim in a cave with the prostitute's body next to him)**

Tim: Hey everybody, I found a new friend. I'm gonna call her Persephone. Isn't that a nice name?

**(Camera is zoomed out to reveal Rob and Pistol's bodies in frost of Tim)**

Tim: I think it's a pretty name. I love you guys. I love you so much. And I want to show Persephone how much I love her, and I know how to do it.

Credits


End file.
